


The Tale of Two Enemies

by Blacksky92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embarrassing Situations, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit in later chapters, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Poor Hermione, Teacher-Student Relationship, Though Not Everyone Will Laugh, What Did She Do To Deserve This?, Yaoi, getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Hermione decides to dabble in a Harry/Snape fan fiction story of her own. Tossing her guilt about using her best friend as a main character aside, she begins a journey that will consume her.All is going swimmingly until she decides to work on it during Potions Class





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat at her usual seat in the far corner of Hogwarts library. It was the only place that offered her peace and quiet, but above all, privacy. Privacy to engage in her favourite hobby. She knew she should be ashamed, writing fantasy stories about her best friend and his most despised professor, only she couldn’t help it. She would be utterly mortified should Harry find these ramblings, but then, why should he? He wasn’t liable to be going through her stuff.

It was a compulsion that had infested her heart, taken over her love of activities her peers would deem normal or expected.

Exams and studying be damned.

The witch withdrew a notebook from her bag before sliding it in between the pages a library book. She proceeded to withdraw a quill before aiming it directly at the blank page before her.

 

~

 

_Harry felt his body falling towards the bottom of the great lake. No amount of gilliweed would save him now as he felt the ends of reeds tighten around his ankles. It seemed every muscle in his body tightened as his vision became jaded with a wash of red._

_He was drowning._

_Who would save him now?_

_Who even knew he was there?_

_He always assumed his death would be at the hands of Voldemort, not some reeds in the Great Lake._

 

_Snape stood at the potions classroom window, his eyes surveying the vast expanse of forbidden forest and great lake. He had been watching the young wizard all day, he was up to something and he knew it. Only what? Preparing for the next Tri-Wizard Cup challenge seemed like the most logical answer. Potter had disappeared beneath the lakes surface, yet had failed to surface. He must be trying gilliweed, then again there are all sorts of creatures in that lake, not all of them friendly._

_Snape retrieved his wand, pointing its tip at the lake before muttering an inaudible spell. This way he will be alerted should Potter find himself in danger. He had a potion’s list as long as his arm to complete, yet he felt compelled to stand at the window._

_The professor suddenly felt it, his heart pounded, a thump so heavy it felt as though someone was taking a mallet to his rib cage._

_Potter was seriously in trouble._

 

_Harry closed his eyes to the world, why did the green murky water have to be the last thing he witnessed of this world? He clawed at his throat as his lungs became inundated with the bitter water._

_This was it._

_This was how he would die._

_Harry felt a force act out against his body, drawing him upward yet he still couldn’t command his body to move._

_He was now above the surface of the lake as his lungs instinctively began to expel the fluid that tried to kill him. He was in someone’s arms, only who’s? He dared to pry his eyes open, only to have his vision obscured by more relentless droplets of water. The person carrying him was warm, their  wet, bare chest radiated a welcomed heat as Harry allowed himself to rest against it._

_“You’ll be alright Potter.” The man spat, only his voice was familiar, dangerously so._

_Harry reached into the recesses of his mind, searching desperately for the face that matched the words he had just bore witness to._

_No._

_Surely not?_

_Harry’s eyes widened, despite the water dousing his vision._

_“Y-you saved me.” Harry spluttered, not bothering to disguise the surprise in his voice as the professor held him in his arms._

_“You ought to be more careful Mr Potter.” Snape drawled, though a smug smirk threatened to consume his lips._

_He knew the professor was right and for once in his life, the smug expression didn’t bother him._

_He was just glad to be alive._

_Snape soon laid the boy down on a mosaic of pebbles that adorned the shoreline._

_Harry couldn’t help but get an eyeful of the professor’s surprisingly chiseled abdomen. He never would have picked the man to be the sort to attend the gym, never in a million years._

_Then how did he wind up with a body so defined? It must be a spell, surely._

_He told his eyes to look away, only they refused to obey him, choosing instead to remain locked on their target._

_“What’s wrong?” Snape eyed the boy quizzically, though his eyes betrayed that he knew exactly what was running through the young wizards mind._

_“N-nothing.” Harry stuttered before quickly looking away from the man before him. Despite his actions, he was unable to dispel of the blush that rose upon his cheeks._

_“We ought to get you back to the castle and out of those clothes.” Snape tossed his robe over his own bare chest before turning to face the boy once more. He leaned over Harry’s freezing body as he began to gather him up in his arms._

_“W-what?!” Harry instinctively flinched at the man’s words._

_“It’s not good  for your body to remain in damp clothing Potter, you should know this.”_

_“R-right, of course.” Harry agreed, clearly embarrassed by his apparent train of thought._

_“Unless you’d rather do it here.” Snape whispered, his lips brushing softly over Harry’s earlobe._

_Harry felt his heart pound in his chest as the man’s words traversed straight to his groin._

 

~ 

 

“What are you writing?” Luna leaned over Hermione, her long blonde hair dangling down to the small of her back. It was hardly surprising to find Hermione in the library, though it was surprising to find her writing instead of reading, and not writing any old exam related notes.

“N-nothing.” Hermione gasped before slamming her note book closed without hesitation.

“It looks rather interesting I must say.”

“How long have you been standing there Luna?” The brunette witch stated as calmly as she could muster, which wasn’t very calm at all.

“About ten minutes.”

Ten minutes? How had she not noticed the blonde witches company? She was ordinarily far more acutely aware of her surroundings than this.

“How much did you read?” Hermione didn’t bother to disguise the agitation in her voice as she gazed up at the young blonde witch.

“I never thought about pairing those two together before, but now that I’ve read yours, it does make for convincing reading.”

“Luna, if you tell anyone-” Hermione stalled, as if trying to think of a suitable threat to complete her sentence.

“You don’t have to worry about me Hermione, I won’t tell anyone. In fact, I was rather hoping we could work together on a story.”

The brunette fought against her initial instinct to deliver an outright ‘no’.

“Fine. What did you have in mind?”

“Let me help you with that one your currently working on.”

“Alright. But maybe we should head to potion’s class, then we can make sure we sit together.”

“You’re brave, working on this while in class.”

“I’m already three chapter’s ahead of the class schedule.”

“Of course you are.”

 

*~*~*

 

“Ron?” Harry allowed his body to fall against his own soft mattress. He reached into his bag, searching it’s depths for what was proving to be an allusive item.

“What is it Harry?”

“Have you seen Hermione?” The dark haired boy continued to search the depths of his bag before wrapping is fingers around the desired object.

“Nope. The library is always a good place to start though. What do you want her for anyway? Don’t you want to spend some quality time with yours truly?”

 “Of course, only I need help with the latest potions assignment, it’s due in like an hour.” Harry nodded, grasping his potions book in his fingers before rising to his feet and heading out the dormitory door.

“Fine. Go.” Ron mumbled, glancing up to the doorway, only to discover that his friend had already disappeared.

Harry wanted to ask his best friend how he was getting on with his own assignment but he couldn’t afford the time. The dark haired wizard raced down the spiral staircase before making a b line for the library.

 

*~*~*

 

“Harry.”

“What is it Ron?” The dark haired wizard sighed, pulling out his potions book before gently placing it on the desk. He hadn’t managed to locate Hermione so he had to do a rough job of his assignment, something he was sure wouldn’t go unnoticed by Snape himself. Now he had to sit though an entire lesson with the man that still sent shivers up his spine.

“Why is Hermione sitting with Luna?” Ron whined as he pulled out his own half baked assignment. Harry couldn’t help but take solace in the fact his friends assignment looked worse than his own.

“I’m not exactly sure.” Harry stated honestly, turning around to confirm if the boy’s words were in fact true. Dammit, today was the day he really needed Hermione’s assistance.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape gazed out across the classroom, he had just tasked his students with an assignment, now here in lied the fun part of making sure they did it. He sat down at his desk, silently exhaling as he took in the peace and quiet that emanated from the focused students.

There was however, one noise he simply couldn’t ignore.

The Incessant giggling from the Granger girl and the new blonde one next to her.

His eyes darted up before locking on the two unsuspecting targets. His stare was intent as he tried to figure out what was so funny about the effects of mixing unicorn mane with dreamless sleep potion.

Granger appeared to be scribbling down notes, a lot of notes, even for her. The potions professor leaned further over his desk, as if doing so would gain him a better vantage point.

What was she writing?

His eyesight seemed to be failing even his keen eyes.

He would need to get closer.

The professor rose from his desk, the act inadvertently summoning the attention of students in the front row, namely Potter and Weasley. The two gazed up at him, their eyes like saucers as fear flashed across them. Though the apprehension was far more prevalent in Weasley’s eyes, as if he was trying to prepare himself for something bad, only he didn’t know what or how.

Snape deliberately held an intimidating stare before whisking past the two. Only wondering in that moment why Granger wasn’t sitting with them. He would soon find out, though he would have to be stealthy about it. He strode past the two before adopting a stance one row back from them.

Longbottom and another Gryffindor that he couldn’t be bothered recalling the name of, cowered in front of him. He chose to ignore them as he watched Granger’s activities unrelentingly.

Were Granger and the strange blonde passing notes? Snape narrowed his gaze.

No.

If that were the case then they would both be writing, not just Granger.

Why did he feel the need to be so nosey? Why did he even care about such childish non-sense?

No.

He cared because it clearly wasn’t class related.

“Detention Miss Granger.” Snape drawled, severing the silence and summoning the students attention onto Hermione.

The young witch gasped before instinctively covering the notebook with her potions book.

“And I want to see that notebook on my desk at the end of class, until then, I don’t want to see it at all.”

Snape made no effort to hide the smug smile lining his lips as he strode back toward the front of the class.

 

*~*~*

 

Hermione felt a droplet of sweat run down her forehead, what was she going to do? This was her worst secret and who worse to discover it than Professor Snape himself? Perhaps she should just erase the contents with a spell? But that would mean loosing all her hours of work. A sigh escaped her lips as she realised she didn’t exactly have a choice.

She would have to wait for an opportune time as she wracked her brain for a spell that would do exactly what she was after.

She could still feel the eyes of everyone on her, it was a sensation she would ordinarily revel in, though in this particular scenario, it was just plain humiliating.

 

*~*~*

 

Snape sat behind his desk as he watched all of his students pile out the door. It was finally the end of the lesson as his eyes fell on one student and one student only. He observed carefully as Granger bundled her books and stationery into a pile before sliding them into her bag. She had deliberately left the notebook out on her desk.

“I never thought I’d see the day.” Ron chuckled as he offered his friend a sympathetic smile.

“We’ll wait outside.” Harry whispered, giving his friend a reassuring nod before nudging Ron and filing for the door.

Hermione tossed her bag over her shoulder before picking up the ill fated notebook. She staggered toward Snape’s desk, she had never been afraid of him per say, but then again, she had never truly been at his mercy like she was now.  

“Thank you Miss Granger.” Snape nodded as the witch reluctantly handed over the book. She nodded before turning her back toward the teacher. 

Snape watched as the brunette traipsed toward the door, soon reuniting with her friends before disappearing from view.

He wasted no time as he pried open the pages, only to discover they were blank.

Damn it.

It was a tell-tale sign that a spell had been used if he had ever seen it.

Never the matter, like veritaserum, there was a way to divulge the truth from the pages before him. The professor tapped the blank pages with the tip of his wand, mumbling a serious of inaudible words before finally stalling.

Snape ran his eyes over the words taking form before his eyes.

What is this?

His name?

Is this about him?

Its probably just some whinging about his lessons and how much he needed to wash his hair. Snape instinctively gritted his teeth at the thought before starting from the beginning. His eyes widened as the words before him developed into a work of fiction.

What on Earth?

Was this…

A love story?

 

*~*~*

 

Hermione took her usual seat in the dining hall, she was flustered, yet strangely seemed incapable of hiding it. This wasn’t like her, she always had a plan, always had everything under control, no matter how dire the situation seemed. Though, this had to be the worst yet, she truly had really gone and done it this time.

Ron looked up from his dinner, though half of it was dangling off of his plate and onto the table.

“It’s not like you to be so panicky Hermione.”

The witch subconsciously rolled her eyes, it must be bad if even he noticed.

“Does this have to do with the notebook Professor Snape confiscated in class?” Harry piped up, a mixture of concern and curiosity lingered within his eyes.

“What was so bad about that anyway?”

“It was,” Hermione began, realising it would not be wise to tell her friends everything in this particular scenario.

“It was what?” Ron insisted, chewing through a plate full of mashed potato while not bothering to close his mouth in the process.

“It was a romance story I was writing, that’s all.”

Harry burst into a fit of laughter, an act soon adopted by Ron.

“What’s so funny?”

“Snape, reading a romance story?” Harry reiterated, as though the answer were obvious.

“Its probably the only action he’s ever going to get.” Ron added as bits of potato flew across the table.

Hermione cringed at her best friends words, neglecting to mention that Harry was also part of the soon to be infamous story.

“I wiped it with a spell, so I somewhat doubt he will ever get the chance to read it.”

“This is Snape we are talking about here, that man has a spell for everything.”

Hermione's heart pounded at the dreaded thought, it wasn't one she had neglected, just one she hadn't wished to indulge.

“That’s hardly the worst of it, I don’t think I’ve ever had to serve out a detention by myself before.” Hermione muttered, she would much rather sit through her toughest exam ten times over than sit through what was guaranteed to be a humiliating and invasive detention.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape could hardly believe what he was reading, or rather, what was more surprising was the fact he was STILL reading this drivel. He had just gotten up to the part he presumed Granger and her unusual friend were writing and giggling over in class.

 

~

 

_Snape carried the young wizard in his arms, as though he were a damsel in distress._

_“Don’t worry Potter, you will soon feel much better. I promise.” Severus whispered, his breath dancing softly over the young wizard’s cold goose flesh. He traipsed up the hill towards an all too familiar castle. Harry closed his eyes as a sense of fatigue consumed him. He felt safe in his professors arms, suddenly wishing he could lay in them forever._

_Snape carried his exhausted student into his chambers before laying him on his larger than normal bed. Harry twitched before opening his eyes, the surroundings that greeted him were unfamiliar but by no means unpleasant._

_He watched as his saviour strode over towards a large wooden cupboard. Snape yanked open the large door to reveal thousands of bottles of potions. There were enough there to survive the next world war, a famine and a zombie apocalypse._

_“I’m feeling much better now thanks Professor.” Harry offered, sitting up on the bed before rising to his feet, not wanting to trouble the professor._

_“No you’re not.”_

_Harry’s eyes widened as he instinctively sat back down on the bed._

_Wasn’t he?_

_“This one.” Snape mumbled, more to himself than to his present company as he reached out for a stained green bottle._

_The potions professor strode over to Harry’s side before drawing the bottle his tired lips._

_“Drink this.”_

_Harry obeyed without hesitation, swallowing a mouthful of the surprisingly tasteless potion._

_“Oops, I gave you the wrong one.” Snape muttered, re-reading the label on the bottle. He hadn’t exactly intended for the words to leave his lips but it was apparently too late._

_“What did you give me?”_

_“N-nothing.”_

_Harry knew something was wrong. Snape never made a mistake._

_Ever._

_And why was he being so reluctant to reveal to him what he had truly given him? Well, he supposed it would soon become apparent._

_The young wizard laid back on the soft mattress adorned with a fluffy deep purple blanket. Though he was surprised Snape had opted to take him to his chambers instead of the infirmary._

_“There is a set of dry clothes behind you.” Snape whispered as he reached towards his student, his fingers hovering over his shirt buttons. He began the process of undoing them without much thought._

_“W-what are you doing?” Harry murmured, instinctively placing his hand on top of the professor’s, though he made no effort to stop the older wizard. A great tiredness seemed to be consuming him as he struggled to keep his heavy eyelids open._

_“Making you more comfortable.”_

_Harry slowly nodded as his breathing became heavy. He couldn’t deny the heat rising in his cheeks or the desire tearing through his body. The young wizard tightened his grip around the professor’s fingers before dragging his hand south._

_“H-Harry,” Snape whispered, not resisting the young wizards actions._

_“Are you sure you want this?” He stated softly, not entirely sure that the boy knew what he was getting himself into._

_“Absolutely.” The young wizard gasped between heavy breaths as he squeezed the man’s hand over his cock._

_~_

“Utter filth.” Snape mumbled to himself as he tossed the book back down on his desk. Despite himself, he still couldn’t stop staring at the notebook.

“Makes me look like some kind of predator.” The professor crossed his arms before leaning back in his seat.

What should he do?

Should he berate the witch?

Though right now he couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing.

It would be different if the story had featured another Hogwarts staff member, or just anyone besides him.

What does Granger get out of doing this though?

And why would she pick specifically him to use in her sordid sex stories?

He supposed he should on some level find it flattering.

Perhaps it would be best if he recast Hermione’s spell and just pretend as though he hadn’t seen it. Though he could never scour that from his brain. Disturbing though it was, he couldn’t help but find himself somewhat aroused. He was glad he had no more classes for the day.

Perhaps he should just cancel detention for this evening? He didn’t know if he could face just him and her, in a classroom late at night, with this embarrassing story between them.

He shook his head before glancing at the clock on his desk.

It was almost dinner time.

 

~*~*~

 

 

“How are you feeling Hermione?” Luna sat down next to the witch as she moped over her barely eaten dinner.

“I’ve been better.” The brunette murmured, deciding not to bring up the topic of imminent detention.

“Are you going to eat that?” Ron interjected, pointing his fork at her barely touched schnitzel.

“No.” Hermione shook her head, she seemed to have lost her appetite, hardly surprising really.

“Incoming.” Harry whispered as he watched the potions professor enter the dining hall.

“Oh no.” Hermione practically whined before instinctively covering her face.

Ron couldn’t help himself as he struggled to contain his laughter.

 

~*~*~

 

 

“Ah Miss Granger.” Snape didn’t bother to look up from marking what she presumed was test papers.

“Professor,” Hermione nodded in acknowledgement, wanting nothing more than to get what was guaranteed to be a painful detention over and done with.

“You can have this back.” Snape pointed to the familiar notebook as it sat at the far corner of his desk.

“Thank you sir.” Hermione bowed slightly as she quickly grabbed the book before stuffing it into her bag.

“You are quite the story writer Miss Granger, though I would prefer it in the future if you didn’t use me as your subject matter.”

“Y-you read it?” Hermione stuttered, her eyes were the widest he had ever seen as her jaw dangled open.

“Indeed.” Snape drawled before dropping his quill without warning.

“I have to ask, does Harry know you write stories of this nature about him?”

Hermione glanced down at the ground, this was terrible, she couldn’t even look Snape in the eyes now, how was she going to handle the classes scheduled to span the rest of the year?

“No.” She shook her head, her mouth hung open as if she was preparing to add further words to her statement but decided against it.

“Perhaps it’s for the best.”

Hermione nodded, she was clearly at a loss as for what to say.

“You may leave.”

“My detention is over?”

“The embarrassment you are obviously feeling is punishment enough.”

Hermione didn’t think twice as she strode from the room, wanting nothing more in that moment than to get to a cubicle so she could lock herself away in it. Her face was burning up and she couldn’t bare for anyone to see her like this, they would be sure to ask why.

She strode down the empty Hogwarts corridor before slipping her hand into her bag. She withdrew the offending item that had caused this huge debarkle in the first place. She flicked through the pages, noticing that words now lined the once blank pages.

The professor had inadvertently done her a favour by bringing back the words she was forced to erase. She turned to the final page, everything she had written in potions class was still there also. Her eyes followed the page, she couldn’t help but notice an additional note had been added at the end. The handwriting was immaculate.

_Get a boyfriend Miss Granger._

A whole new level of embarrassment consumed her as she stuffed the book back into her bag.

“How was detention?” A familiar voice summoned her attention as she looked up to greet it. Harry offered his friend a smile, a smile that in turn only filled the witches heart with guilt.

“What are you doing here?”

“Checking up on you of course.” Ron interjected, a huge grin plastered his face as he struggled to stand still.

“So, how was it?”

“I think he read it.”

“How do you know?”

“Because he told me.” Hermione confessed, wanting nothing more in that moment than to change the topic.

Ron burst into a fit of laughter as Harry led the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

“On the positive side, he said I was a good writer.”


End file.
